crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Overview Barbarians are powerful warriors who embrace their primal nature, physicality and ferocious rage, contrary to most peoples drive to seek out civilization. There rage grants them amazing resilience and superhuman strength for short periods of time, but time can be all the difference in the chaos of combat. Many barbarians make use of medium or light armor and shields but few put much stock in defense, preferring to all out attack. The Barbarian's primary ability is Strength, followed by Constitution. Class Stats Hit/Hp Dice: d12 'Saving Throws: '''Strength, Constitution Proficiencies '''Armor: '''Light, Medium and Shields '''Weapons: '''Simple and Martial '''Tools: '''None '''Skills: '''2 from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception or Survival Key Abilities Barbarians are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Barbarians * ''Rage, which allows extra damage, resistance to damage on attacks as well as advantage on Strength checks and Melee attacks * Unarmed Defense and Reckless Attack, which adds a bonus to AC and befits/penalties to attacks * Brutal Critical, which adds enormous addition damage to critical strikes * Indomitable Might, ''which allows for using your Strength score total in Strength checks * ''Primal Champion, increasing the maximum Strength and Constitution limit to 24 and adding +4 to both Paths (Subclasses) The Barbarian can specialize in the following paths, drawing their rage from different sources and for different reasons. Path of the Berserker For these Barbarians, rage is a means to an end - that end being violence. This is a path of fury and feeling the thrill of the chaos of battle regardless of health or well-being. This path focuses on abilities that allow for multiple attacks, retaliating against attackers, resisting enemy attempts to manipulate and frighting others with your overwhelming presence. Path of the Totem Warrior For these Barbarians, there rage is a gift from a spirit guide, who act as protectors and inspiring great feats. They seeks to emulate aspects of these creatures out of reverie, such as unimaginable strength or hunting prowess, and through magical blessings they can achieve this. Animals such as bears, eagles and wolfs are often the subject of the worship. Barbarians of this path can cast minor spells in the same way a druid would. Path of the Ancestral Guardian For Barbarians of this path, reverence of the past generations leads them to a deeper connection with forces of the spirit world. When they rage, they called upon the spirits of those before them it protect their allies and hinder their foes. These guardians appear in spectral form to shield the Barbarian and their friends, give them guidance on next course of action and with enough of a bond they can be used to harm enemies. Path of the Storm Herald These Barbarians use their innate rage to fuel powerful primal magic, turning pure anger into elemental effects. Barbarians of this path train to survive and thrive in harsh environments: the Sea, the Desert or the Tundra. The Barbarian can project a primal aura that can damage enemies or aid allies, gains resistance to the effects of elements and with training can use the elements against their enemies Path of the Zealot Unusual for a Barbarian, those that follow the Zealot's path are less primal and more civilized, yet still pack a power rage. These Barbarians follow a deity of the realm and use their rage as if it were a display of divine power. Their divine connection allows them to deal bonus damage, return to live easier than others, fill others with their zealous passion, and they can even ignore death if truly chosen by their God. Path of the Battle Rager Restriction: Dwarf Only Known as "Kuldjargh", literally meaning Axe Idiot in Dwarven, these Barbarians lose themselves in the heat of battle and throw themselves into enemies all around them. They specialize in wearing spiked armor and using it as an offensive tool as much as defensive. They can return damage to melee opponents while raging, rush into the heat of battle and using their rage to keep them standing in battle. Notable Barbarians * Yamcha, a Berserker Barbarian Dragonborn * The Uthgardt Barbarian tribes roam the north and are a fierce and frenzied people who hate outsiders. They take their name from their version of the name for the War God Tempus. Category:Playable Class Category:Martial Class Category:Primal Class